


pulang

by kacangmetal



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female!Midorima, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacangmetal/pseuds/kacangmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena pria itu pulang, Shinra rela memeluknya dan membiarkan pakaian keringnya terguyur hujan</p>
            </blockquote>





	pulang

Langit sore ini sangat gelap, padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tiga dan ramalan cuaca pun berkata hari ini cerah. Ditambah, payungnya tertinggal dan mantel pun juga tak terbawa.

Karenanya, Shinra semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Khawatir akan hujan yang mungkin datang lebih cepat sebelum ia sampai rumah. _(Dan ia juga tidak mau pakaian yang telah dicuci pagi tadi menjadi sia-sia)._ Ditambah lagi, kini tidak ada yang mungkin menjemputnya— _karena ia di rumah sendirian, pria itu belum pulang_.

Derap kakinya pun terdengar semakin liar, nyaris semua orang yang menghalangi ia dahului dengan berbagai cara— _bahkan ada yang nyaris terjatuh_ , dan raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak bisa rileks.

Dan ketika dirasa jalan di hadapannya sudah cukup lega, gerak kakinya semakin cepat dan berlari. Melewati satu perempatan, belok kiri dan lima ratus meter setelahnya ia berhenti di depan rumah bercat toska.

Shinra pun menghela napas lega dan mendorong pintu pagar yang—entah kenapa—tidak terkunci. Kakinya berlari kecil melewati bebatuan yang menuntunnya ke dalam rumahnya. Dan hup, ia melompat pada batu terakhir dan mendorong pintu dengan pelan.

"Aku pulang,"

Sepatu _flat_ nya dilepas, ditaruh di atas rak sepatu yang kini tak lagi kosong. _(Biasanya hanya ada sepatunya di sana)_.

Shinra sedikit membelalakan matanya dan segera berlari ke kamar. Takut saja ada sesuatu yang terjadi. _Atau ... mungkinkah_ ia _sudah pulang?_

Ah, astaga. Dugaannya benar.

Pria itu tengah tertidur di sana, di atas ranjangnya, dan terbungkus dengan selimutnya. Tas dan berkas-berkas milik pria itu juga berserakan di samping ranjangnya. Dan juga dengkuran halus yang mulai terdengar.

Senyum lebar tak bisa ia sembunyikan dari wajahnya. Jas putihnya pun ia lepas dan disampirkan ke atas kursi. Tasnya pun ditaruh di atas meja. Kemudian kakinya naik ke atas ranjang dan merangkak mendekati pria itu. Memeluknya erat dan mencium pipinya.

"Selamat datang, _Bakao_."

Dan setelahnya hujan pun turun dengan ganasnya, membasahi seluruh pakaian Shinra yang sudah kering.

_Ah, Shinra tidak peduli. Ia bisa mencucinya ulang besok._


End file.
